Teman Dalam Selimut
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Saat Hinata jatuh dalam keterpurukan akibat trauma masa lalu, dia mempunyai seorang teman yang selalu menemaninya/100 Love Story Of SasuHina/Gomenasaaaiii telat banget/Mind R&R?


**Disclaimer : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, judul dan cerita tidak di jamin bisa nyambung, ide pasaran, OOC (always), typo (maybe), abal, pokoknya sesuai dengan motto fanfiction. It's my imagination.**

**Terinspirasi dari omongan temanku yang nggak nyambung**

**Dedicated for : 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

**Yang Nggak suka jangan baca.**

…

**Teman Dalam Selimut milik Fumiko Yamazaki**

…

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menarik selimut. Berusaha menutupi tubuhku dari dinginnya udara malam. Kulirik jam weker, 09.00 p.m. Hmm, waktu yang tepat untuk tidur, jadi ku coba untuk menutup mataku.

_Cahaya lampu mobil yang ada di depan tampak sangat menyilaukan. Disusul dengan suara rem yang berdecit keras dan benturan yang sangat hebat. Semuanya tampak jelas di mataku. Okaa-san yang sedang menggendongku berusaha membuka jendela dan melemparku, sementara Nii-san dan Oto-san melindungi dirinya._

"_Kami-sama, tolong selamatkan Hinata." Teriak Oka-san sebelum terlihat percikan api dan terjadi ledakan._

"_Hiks, hiks, Oka-san, Oto-san,… hiks, Nii-san." Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis._

_JDARR! Tangisanku tertahan, dan mataku membeliak, saat melihat mobil kami meledak dengan Oto-san, Oka-san, dan Nii-san di dalamnya. Meledak dan hancur._

"TIDAAAKKK!_" _ aku berteriak, hingga membuat aku tersadar kembali ke alam nyata. Dunia dimana kejadian itu sudah berlalu sejak 18 tahun yang lalu.

…

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Tahun ini usiaku menginjak ke 22 tahun. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, aku kini tinggal sebatang kara karena semua keluargaku meninggal saat kecelakaan 18 tahun yang lalu. Beruntung, aku yang saat itu masih berusia empat tahun bertemu dengan saudara kembar Oto-sanku, Hyuuga Hizashi. Dialah yang mengasuhku hingga dewasa dan menyekolahkanku hingga berhasil menjadi seorang Direktur di perusahaan ayahku yang di ambil alih oleh pamanku. Hizashi-jisan tidak mempunyai anak jadi dia menganggapku sudah seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi meskipun hidup penuh limpahan kasih sayang dan perhatian, aku tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang merenggut semua anggota keluargaku.

…

Aku menghela nafas berat. Beban yang ada di dadaku benar-benar berat. "Kami-sama, kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa itu?" bisikku pelan sambil kembali meringkuk di bawah selimut.

Tiba-tiba ku rasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Lengan kekar yang selalu melingkari pinggangku saat aku akan tidur.

"Aku tahu ini berat Hinata. Tapi cobalah untuk tetap bersabar dan bertahan." Bisik sosok itu lembut.

Air mataku menetes. Air mata yang berisikan penderitaan dan kerinduan.

"Jangan menangis Hinata! Aku selalu ada di sini untuk membantumu. Percayalah!" bisiknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku berbalik dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. "Kami-sama, tetaplah di sini. Aku selalu sendirian. Aku takut." Tangisanku pecah di dadanya.

"Tenanglah. Aku ada di sini."

…

"Ohayoo Oji-san." Sapaku pada Hizashi-jisan yang sedang mengolesi roti dengan mentega.

"Sarapan dulu Hinata."

"Tentu saja Ji-san. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan nanti."

"Anak pintar."

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kami memang benar-benar akrab.

"Hinata, aku sering mendengarmu menangis di kamar setiap malam? Ada apa?" aku yang semula hendak berangkat kini hanya berdiri mematung.

"Ano, itu.. Aku di hantui oleh peristiwa 18 tahun yang lalu." Jawabku sambil menunduk berusaha menutupi mataku yang berkaca-kaca.

Hizashi-jisan tampak menghela nafas.

"Nanti, sempatkan dirimu ke makam keluargamu. Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa sedikit lega." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku berangkat Ji-san."

…

Angin semilir di musim gugur mempermainkan helaian rambut indigoku. Dan juga terik matahari sore seakan-akan membelai kulit pucat yang hampir tak memiliki pigmen.

"Oka-san, Oto-san, aku datang berkunjung." Ku letakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku kembali bermimpi tentang peristiwa itu dahulu. Aku jadi tidak tenang dan ketakutan. Tapi syukurlah Kami-sama mau menghiburku."

Angin berhembus menggoyang rumput-rumput yang ku pijak. Aku yang kalut langsung menelungkupkan tubuhku ke atas nisan Oto-san. Aku ingin merasakan lagi pelukan aman dari Oto-san.

"Hiks, Oto-san… Entah sampai kapan aku harus begini?" isakku lirih

"Apa aku harus bunuh diri agar bisa berkumpul bersama kalian? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Air mata ku tumpahkan semua ke atas nisan ini.

Langit tiba-tiba menjadi mendung. Dan selang beberapa menit ku rasakan air menetes mengenai lenganku. Tetesan kecil itu tadi kini berubah menjadi curahan air yang deras.

Aku merasa di tinggal sendiri. Benar-benar kesepian, rapuh, dan hina. Maka aku pun terus menangis, malah lebih deras dan kencang. Aku benar-benar ingin menumpahkan apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Bersama hujan yang deras, kurasakan hatiku luruh perlahan-lahan dan hancur berkeping-keping.

…

"Ngg, Oji-san." Mataku terbuka perlahan dan sosok yang pertama ku lihat adalah Hizashi-jisan.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata. Apa kau merasa pusing?"

"Sedikit, Oji-san. Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanyaku saat sadar bahwa aku berada di kamarku sendiri. Padahal terakhir ku ingat aku berada di makam tadi sore.

"Aku menemukanmu, di makam tadi sore. Kau pingsan tadi."

"…"

"Baiklah Hinata, ku rasa kau harus istirahat. Pekerjaan Oji-san masih banyak. Jadi tidurlah, dan cepat sembuh lavender ku." Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Oto-san." Kataku lirih.

…

Aku menarik selimut, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi tetap saja mataku tidak bisa terpejam. Bukan karena aku sedang insomnia, tapi karena setiap kali aku menutup mataku, luka itu akan kembali membayang. Kalau begini sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa tidur.

"Hinata, pejamkan matamu. Jangan jadi orang yang bodoh!" rutukku.

Nekat saja aku memejamkan mataku. Tapi kali ini buka kejadian itu yang terlihat. Tapi sosok seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah ku kenal. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya emo itu berbalik menghadapku.

"Hinata.."

"Kami-sama?" dia tersenyum.

"Kau cepat sekali tahu kalau ini aku ya."

"Kami-sama, apa ini benar kau?"

"…"

"Aku tidak percaya."

"…"

"Apa kau nyata? Tidak mungkin. Ini hanya mimpi." Aku menepuk wajahku dengan keras tapi yang kurasa sakit.

Aneh. Bukannya aku tadi sudah tidur?

"Hentikan itu, Hinata." Aku langsung berhenti memukul wajahku.

"Apa kau menganggapku tidak ada selama ini?"

"Bukannya begitu, Kami-sama. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kau seperti ini. Kau muda dan tampan."

"…"

"Ku kira sosokmu seperti Oto-san atau Nii-san."

"Itu karena kau selalu terpuruk dalam masa lalumu. Selalu terkungkung di dalam ketakutanmu." Pemuda yang kuanggap sebagai Kami-sama itu mendekat.

"Tidak pernahkah kau melihatku dengan harapan? Harapan dan semangatmu?" dia mengangkat daguku.

"Tatap aku Hinata."

Mata mutiaraku mencoba menelusuri wajahnya dan mencoba menatap mata kelam yang menawan itu. Sungguh. Di dunia nyata tidak ada pemuda setampan dan serupawan Kami-sama.

"Tatap aku terus Hinata. Tatap masa depanmu."

"…" air mata menggulir di pipiku.

"Karena aku adalah masa depanmu."

"Kami-sama." Jeritku sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Dia benar. Kami-sama benar. Aku memang selalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan, hingga tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingku. Bodohnya aku!

…

Dia membalas pelukanku.

"Tau kah kau Hinata? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Itu mustahil sekali. Kau dewa sedangkan aku manusia." Wajahku muram

Kami-sama tersenyum. "Kau lupa siapa aku Hinata? Nanti tiba saatnya kau akan bertemu denganku. Saat aku menjadi seorang manusia."

Mata Onyx-nya menatap mataku. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggunya."

Kami-sama mencium keningku. "Kalau begitu bangunlah, dan temui aku!"

…

Segera setelah Kami-sama menyuruhku bangun, mataku langsung terbuka.

"Ah, Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" Hizashi ji-san berdiri di depan pintu.

"Iya, Oto-san."

Sesaat kemudian aku melihat Hizashi Ji-san terbelalak.

"Apa? Apa tadi kau memanggilku Oto-san?" aku mengangguk.

"Iya, Oto-san."

Wajah Hizashi-jisan tampak terharu.

Dia langsung memelukku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum diam-diam. 'Maaf aku terlambat menerimamu Oto-san.' Batinku.

…

"Hinata-chan, ayo cepat!" teriak Oto-san tidak sabaran.

Aku langsung terburu-buru memasang sepatuku.

Ya, karena diusulkan oleh Oto-san, hari ini akan ada perjodohan ku dengan putra bungsu dari keluarga Uciha.

"Sudah siap?" aku mengangguk sambil menepuk-nepuk kimonoku.

Sudah menjadi tradisi kalau anak gadis dari klan Hyuuga harus menikah di usia muda. Bahkan kata Oto-san, dari seluruh anak gadis di klan Hyuuga hanya aku yang paling terlambat menikah. Padahal seharusnya sudah sejak berumur 17 tahun. Yang benar saja, saat itu kan aku baru kelas 3 High School.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini Hinata-chan. Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu."

…

Seorang perempuan dan dua laki-laki tampak asyik berbincang-bincang. Kadang perempuan cantik dan anggun itu tertawa renyah sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku yang hanya bisa tersenyum sumringan. Itu mereka, calon keluarga baruku. Tapi dimana anak laki-laki mereka yang akan dijodohkan denganku?

"Ahahaha… Hinata kau ini sangat manis. Cocok sekali dengan Sasuke." Aku merona mendengar kata-kata perempuan cantik itu. Dia adalah calon ibu mertuaku, namanya Uciha Mikoto. Sejauh ini kulihat dia adalah orang yang baik dan ramah.

"Uciha-san bisa saja. Aku ini hanya gadis yang biasa." kataku merendah.

Uciha Mikoto tertawa renyah. "Kau juga tidak sombong, benar-benar menyukaimu. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Okaa-san ya."

Sejenak aku menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan sedetik kemudian aku mengangguk. Membuat Mikoto tertawa senang.

Hizashi oto-san yang melihatku dengan Mikoto tampak tersenyum.

"Oh, ya Fugaku. Dimana putra bungsumu yang akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata?"

Pandanganku langsung teralih ke arah Oto-san.

"Ahahah… Iya benar! Pasti dari tadi Hinata menunggunya. Gommenasai Hinata-chan. Okaa-san menelpon Sasuke dulu.

Okaa-san keluar dari ruangan, sementara aku hanya menghela nafas kecewa.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Okaa-san datang kembali.

"Hinata-chan, bersabarlah sedikit lagi! Sebentar lagi, Sasuke akan datang." ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

…

Sudah sekitar 20 menit aku menunggu tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan dari pemuda itu. kesabaranku sudah hampir mencapai batas dan aku sudah merasa bosan.

Maka kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman restoran yang bergaya tradisional Jepang ini.

Maka akupun duduk termenung di pinggir kolam yang ada di situ. Letaknya agak kebelakang dan sepi. Cocok aekali bila menyendiri di sini.

Tanganku mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke kolam. Rasanya bosan dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah menunggu lama tapi tidak dihargai sama sekali oleh pemuda itu. memangnya dia itu seperti apa? Apa dia kira aku ini wanita murahan yang senang menerima perjodohan ini. Andaikan saja ini bukan tradisi, lebih baik aku mencari sendiri jodohku. Pemuda seperti Kami-sama.

"Kyaa!" karena sangat kesal akhirnya aku berteriak.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Aku tidak menoleh, malah melempar batu ke dalam kolam lagi.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Kenapa berteriak?" aku tetap diam. tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan dengan nada datar tadi.

"Apa kau tuli he?" pertanyaaannya makin sinis.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu? Ini bukan urusanmu sama sekali." jawabku sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"Gadis aneh!" telingaku rasanya langsung naik mendengar kata-katanya.

Akupun menoleh dan kedua mata kami beradu.

"Kau?" Mata mutiaraku melebar, dan telunjukku mengarah kepadanya.

"Apa?" Tanya orang itu heran dan sinis.

Dengan rasa tidak percaya ku tepuk-tepuk pipiku sampai terasa panas.

"Hei, gadis aneh, jangan menepuk wajahmu lagi! Itu sudah memerah. Aku tidak mau dikira telah menamparmu."

Dia langsung mendekat dan memegang tanganku agar tidak bergerak lagi. Dan itu membuat jarak kami semakin dekat, hingga membuat aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas.

BLUSHH!

Wajahku terasa memanas, dan detak jantungku berdebar kencang. Oh, tidak! Aku malu berdekatan dengannya.

"Lihat, wajahmu menjadi merah kan." tanpa banyak piker pemuda itu langsung mengusap pipiku sehingga aku bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan miliknya.

"Tapi kalau begini, kau tampak lebih manis, Nona." dia mencubit pipiku dan segera kutepis tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

Dia tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" dia menyeringai

"Kita kan tidak saling mengenal. Kenapa kau begitu tidak sopan?" aku mencoba menantang tatapan mata kelamnya.

"Tapi banyak wanita yang suka kuperlakukan begitu."

"Aku tidak seperti mereka! Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan semua perempuan seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Kau itu aneh"

"Apa?"

Mataku langsung menyipit mendengarnya, meskipun dia mirip Kami-sama tapi kelakuannya jauh berbeda.

"Coba sebutkan lagi!"

Tanganku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menamparnya.

"Kau itu gadis yang paling aneh yang pernah aku jumpai. Dan aku menyukainya."

Deg, deg, deg

Blush!

Wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah rupawan sedang berada persis di depanmu, dengan jarak hanya beberapa sentimeter. Tangannya yang hangat dan besar menangkup wajahku, menghadapkan iris pucatku ke arah matanya hingga aku tenggelam dalam pesona iris kelamnya yang memikat.

"Aku menyukai gadis unik sepertimu, Hyuuga Hinata"

Mataku membulat, ada perasaan kaget, takut, dan entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

"B-, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Bukankah kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Semua perasaan gugup yang bisa saja membuatku pingsan, kutahan sekuat tenaga.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak kenal dengan orang yang selalu menemaniku tidur setiap malam. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan?"

"Apa kau…"

"Jahat sekali. Padahal baru tadi malam aku memberitahumu, tapi kau sudah melupakannya."

Kutatap wajahnya lekat-lekat dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hinata-chan, ini aku!" katanya dengan tersenyum.

Segera aku menghambur kepelukannya, dan membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Dan dia juga membalas pelukanku. Dibawah sinar bulan purnama, dan dengan disaksikan oleh bumi dan langit, saat ini aku menemukan belahan jiwaku.

….

Mikoto Kaa-san tertawa senang, di ikuti oleh Hizashi Tou-san dan Fugaku Tou-san yang bersalaman tangan.

"Wah Fugaku, sekarang kita benar-benar akan menjadi seorang besan." Kata Hizashi Tou-san yang disambut dengan tawa renyah dari Fugaku Tou-san.

Ya, beberapa saat yang lalu, aku dan Kami-sama yang bernama Sasuke-kun menerima perjodohan ini. Dan sejak masuk kedalam restoran tangan kami selalu bergandengan.

Aku melirik kea rah Sasuke-kun yang duduk disebelahku dan ternyata dia juga menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku langsung menunduk ketika melihat senyumannya. Dan kurasakan tangannya menyentuh puncak kepalaku.

Aku mendongak dan kulihat dia menoleh kea rah ku.

"Sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, untuk menjaga dan menghiburmu setiap saat." Bisiknya di telingaku dan langsung membuat wajahku kembali memerah.

"Lalu kapan mereka akan menikah? Kita juga harus menentukan tanggal pernikahannya." Usul Mikoto Kaa-san dengan penuh semangat.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Jawab Fugaku Tou-san

"Bagaimana kalau dua minggu lagi?" usul Sasuke

Aku tercengang mendengarnya.

"Wah, Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat bersama Hinata ya?" goda Mikoto Kaa-san,

"Tentu saja Kaa-san, dan kurasa Hinata juga tidak keberatan. Bagaimana Hina-chan apa kau setuju?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan tapi membuat derai tawa terdengar lebih riuh dari yang tadi.

…

**Dua Minggu Kemudian**

"Jadi, berapa lama kalian akan berbulan madu?" Tanya Mikoto Kaa-san yang membantu kami berdua membereskan barang-barang.

"Tidak lama Kaa-san. Hanya satu minggu." Jawab Sasuke-kun

"Lalu, ke mana kalian akan berbulan madu?"

"Kami akan pergi ke Venecia, kata Sasuke dia ingin mengajakku menaiki perahu dan menyusuri sungainya." Jawabku yang dibalas senyuman oleh Mikoto Kaa-san.

"Ah, Kaa-san jadi teringat saat Sasuke masih kecil. Dia dulu sangat takut dengan air, karena waktu berumur 3 tahun, Sasuke-kun hampir tenggelam di kolam renang. Sampai dia remaja Sasuke tidak bisa berenang, hingga saat Sasuke berumur 15 tahun. Dia tenggelam di sungai. Bahkan sempat dinyatakan meninggal, lho Hinata-chan. Waktu itu Kaa-san sedih sekali, Kaa-san kira tidak akan melihat Sasuke lagi."

Aku tertegun mendengar cerita Mikoto Kaa-san.

"Tapi keajaiban terjadi. Sasuke tiba-tiba hidup kembali setelah berada di kamar mayat selama satu malam. Dan sekarang dia bahkan mengajak seorang perempuan yang manis menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Uciha."

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang bersandar di pinggir pintu.

"Kau percaya? Itu keinginan Kami-sama." Tambah Sasuke.

….

_Cahaya lampu mobil yang ada di depan tampak sangat menyilaukan. Disusul dengan suara rem yang berdecit keras dan benturan yang sangat hebat. Semuanya tampak jelas di mataku. Okaa-san yang sedang menggendongku berusaha membuka jendela dan melemparku, sementara Nii-san dan Oto-san melindungi dirinya._

"_Kami-sama, tolong selamatkan Hinata." Teriak Oka-san sebelum terlihat percikan api dan terjadi ledakan._

"_Hiks, hiks, Oka-san, Oto-san,… hiks, Nii-san." Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis._

_JDARR! Tangisanku tertahan, dan mataku membeliak, saat melihat mobil kami meledak dengan Oto-san, Oka-san, dan Nii-san di dalamnya. Meledak dan hancur. Aku terus menangis dan menangis, hingga tidak kusadari aku berada di suatu tempat yang indah. Saat melihat kesekeliling aku melihat Oto-san, Oka-san, dan Nii-san. _

"_Hina-chan, berbahagialah! Jangan bersedih lagi." Kaa-san tersenyum kepadaku_

"_Kami akan selalu ada bersamamu dan selalu hidup di sini." Kata Tou-san menunjuk ke arah dadanya._

"_Dan Nii-san akan selalu melindungimu!" Neji Nii-san melambaikan tangannya._

"_Sayonara… Sayonara Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san!" aku melambaikan tanganku saat mereka berbalik dan mulai menjauh._

"Sayonara!"

"Mimpimu indah Hime?" hangat nafas Sasuke terasa di telingaku, dan juga rengkuhannyayang tidak pernah dia lepaskan sejak tadi malam.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun…" aku mengelus wajahnya yang tampan.

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, hingga nafasnya yang hangat begitu terasa menerpa kulit wajahku.

Manikku menatap manik kelamnya yang menghipnotisku, hingga tanpa sadar aku dan Sasuke-kun…

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N : Gomenasai… Sumimasen…. I'm sorry… Maafff! Ceritanya gaje**


End file.
